Segundas Oportunidades
by Hawbray
Summary: La vida le da a Quinn Fabray una segunda oportunidad, después de vivir un infierno en Alemania, al lado de su prometido Biff Macintosh Advertencia: Contiene maltrato físico y abuso sexual.


_**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene violencia física y abuso sexual.**_

* * *

_**Segundas Oportunidades**_

108 horas habían pasado, 108 horas desde que había tomado su pasaporte, dejando todas sus cosas y abandonando ese lugar que tanto daño le había ocasionado. Recordaba sentada en una sala de urgencias de un hospital como su vida había cambiado tanto, con el pasar de los años.

Había abandonado a Puck hacia ya casi tres años, por Biff Macintosh, aquel arrogante y pedante chico que conoció en sus años de estudiante de Yale. Se había dejado seducir por la posición social del chico y la estabilidad económica que este representaba. Se habían mudado juntos a Berlín – Alemania; el alemán era un idioma que ella no lo hablaba, no lograba entender nada de lo que le decía, y le exasperaba cuando Biff comenzaba a hablar en alemán únicamente para molestarla así que opto por dedicarse a atender la casa y a los socios de su – ya – prometido cuando estos iban a cenar, así tuviera que mantener una sonrisa fingida toda la noche por el simple hecho de que no lograba comprender de que hablaban.

Sus días eran de completo aburrimiento, no podía salir porque todo lo que le decían se lo decían en alemán. Con aquella vez que se animo a ir al cine, Biff se había marchado a una convención en Londres, dejándola a ella en la casa, según él, porque a ella eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

**-¡Guten Tag! Welchen Film sehen wollen**? (¡_Buenas tardes! ¿Qué película deseas ver_? – le pregunto el chico sonriendo, al tener una chica tan linda en frente suyo

**-¿No habla Ingles?** – El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido – olvídelo – sin decir más se alejo de allí, ignorando los llamados del chico.

No había hablando con ninguna de sus amigas, en más de ocho meses. Se había enterado que Santana y Britt estaban esperando su primer bebe, al igual que Kurt y Blaine; se había enterado un día que había ingresado a su antigua cuenta de Facebook, como también se había enterado que su amor de la adolescencia, la primera y única persona por la que había sentido amor en su vida, aparte de su hija, se había casado con Jesse St. James, por lo que su cuenta de Facebook la desactivo cuando noto como sus amigos parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia. Que equivocada estaba.

**-¿Qué es esto? –** Se pregunto cuándo comenzó a desempacar la ropa de Biff después de uno de sus viajes de negocios - **¿Lápiz labial**? – susurro cuando vio una mancha roja en todo el cuello, con toda la rabia que corría por sus venas, arrojo la camisa a la caneca de la basura.

Horas más tarde, Biff regresaba con la corbata suelta y con una clara fragancia a mujer en su ropa

**-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?** – Pregunto con tono jocoso cuando vio a su prometida sentada en el sofá bebiendo Vodka - ¿**Dónde está mi comida?**

**-En el mismo lugar que toda tu ropa –** lo miro terminándose de golpe su copa – **en la basura –** se levanto del sofá – **quiero que te largues** – le señalo las dos pequeñas maletas que estaban al lado de la puerta

**-¿Y quién demonios te crees tú que eres para echarme a mí de mi propia casa? –** replico arrojando su maletín sobre el sofá – **déjate de estupideces y prepara mi comida mujer** – se quito el saco, colocándolo delicadamente sobre el perchero – **en esta casa no aportas nada y si vienes a exigir** – bufo terminando de quitarse la corbata y lanzándola al suelo – **los pájaros tirándole a las escopetas, faltaba más** – en su camisa se veía claramente otra mancha de labial en su cuello

-¿**Crees que te voy a atender cuando claramente sé que me estas engañando?** – le señalo la camisa, dejando la copa sobre la chimenea - **¿Crees que me voy a aguantar como mi madre? **– Empezó a caminar hacia él - **¿Crees que yo me voy a aguantar que me engañes? ¡Pues No! **– Grito furiosa - **¡Esto se acaba aquí!**

**-¿Enserio? **– Se burlo cruzado de brazos - ¿**Y qué vas hacer? Te recuerdo que no estamos en estados unidos y aquí no tienes al estúpido militar para que te defienda –** movió su cuello haciéndolo sonar – **déjate de estupideces Quinn y ve a prepararme la cena y después recoges mi ropa como la buena para nada que eres**

**-¡Eres un estúpido! **– escupió antes de voltearle la cara de una cachetada

-**La vas a pagar caro** – le dijo furioso **\- ¡Esto lo pagaras!** – la tomo del cuello lanzándola contra el suelo

**-¡Mi espalda!** – se quejo la rubia

**-¡Cállate!** – Le sentó una cachetada – **vas a aprender a respetarme **– comenzó a golpearla **– la próxima vez mira cómo es que me hablas, no tendré tanta piedad contigo –** le escupió en la cara antes de volverse a vestir e irse por la puerta principal.

En el suelo de aquella casa, en donde comenzarían los sueños de Lucy Quinn Fabray, se encontraba ella, tirada en el piso, con el rostro completamente ensangrentado y apenas consiente. Cuando consiguió levantarse, su espalda le dolía y seguramente se habría quebrado una costilla, pues le dolía al respirar.

Los días fueron pasando, los golpes comenzaron a aumentar; cada vez que a Biff le iba mal en un negocio, se desquitaba golpeando el cuerpo de su prometía, incluso la veces en que ya, ella quedaba inconsciente, él la seguía pateando hasta que quedaba satisfecho y se iba a dormir.

**-¡Llegue mujer!** – Espeto el hombre, lanzando su maletín como era costumbre – **Tengo hambre aliméntame.**

En completo silencio, Quinn le servía la comida. En su rostro, se veían las secuelas de la golpiza de la noche anterior; sus ojos se encontraban morados y su labio inferior inflamado.

**-Me ascendieron en la oficia **– dijo el hombre sonriendo – **así que ve preparándote** – la miro llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca – **nos casaremos en menos de un mes.**

Quinn sin quererlo, se había convertido en la fiel imagen de su madre. Aguantaba los golpes y las infidelidades de Biff. Pero una noche, todo volvió a cambiar

**-¡Mierda!** – Biff llegaba furioso lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra - **¡Mujer ven aquí!** – Quinn, de 26 años, acudió a él con su delantal rosado y varias capas de maquillaje sobre el rostro que le cubrían los moretones causados por su prometido – **En veinte minutos, vendrá mi jefe a cenar y quiero que este todo impecable **– la rubia solo asentía – **me iré a bañar, estate pendiente de la puerta** – dicho eso se alejo rápidamente por las escaleras, rumbo al baño.

-** Doktor Huntermarer (**_Doctor Huntermare_**) – **saludo Biff cuando abrió la puerta al lado de una elegante Quinn, que llevaba un vestido blanco y un moño alto - **Es ist ein Vergnügen, in meiner bescheidenen Behausung haben (**_Es un placer tenerlo en mi humilde morada_**) – **espeto mientras Quinn saludaba con la mano a la pelirroja que se encontraba al lado del hombre

La cena transcurrió entre charlas y risas de los dos hombres y la mujer. Quinn se dedicaba a comer en silencio hasta que la chica le pregunto algo

**-No hablo Alemán** – respondió dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino irlandés que había en la mesa

**-**** Ich wusste nicht, Ihre Frau wurde eingeflößt Biff. ****(**_No sabía que tu mujer, fuera una inculca Biff_**) **– espeto el hombre mirando con superioridad a la rubia - **War es nicht aufs College zu gehen?** _(¿Acaso no fue a la Universidad?)_

**-**** ja, sie studierte Schauspiel an der Yale** (_Sí, ella estudio arte dramático en Yale_) – respondió mirando con odio a su prometida, mientras esta tenía la mirada clavada en el plato

**\- Mist ist nutzlos** (_Esa porquería no sirve para nada_) – murmuro el hombre bebiendo de su copa de vino **\- Sie haben Biff enttäuscht** (_Me has decepcionado Biff_) – espero unos segundos mientras su acompañante se levanta y se marchaba hacia el baño - **Ich kann Ihnen Frauen vorstellen, dass, wenn sie wert sind**. (_Te puedo presentar mujeres que si valen la pena_) – Miro a Quinn que seguía mirando su plato - **Es ist ziemlich selbst** (_Es bonita, sí_) - **Aber wenn Sie kein Gehirn haben keinen Erfolg**. (_Pero si no tiene cerebro, no sirve para nada_) – Sacudió la mirada mirando a Biff que estaba rojo hasta las orejas - **Ich hoffe, dass zumindest gut im Bett sei**n _(Espero que al menos sea buena en la cama_) – se burlo dejando la mesa en silencio

La cena continuo con la charla de los dos hombres, hasta bien entrada la madrugada

**-Estuvo muy sabrosa la cena** – dijo el hombre con un raro acento, al estar hablando ingles – **espero verla pronto señorita** – la pelirroja solo movió su cabeza y ambos se marcharon de la casa

**-¡Viste lo que provocas! **– le grito cuando se percato que el auto de su jefe se había ya marchado

**-Pero si todo salió bien ¿No?** – ella los había escuchado reír

**-¡Me dijo que estaba decepcionado de mi!** – La empujo haciéndola caer - ¡**Porque mi prometida es una inculca, que no pudo aprender el maldito idioma en dos años!**

**-¡Oye!** – Se defendió desde el suelo - ¡**Culpa mía no es! ¡Has sido tú quien no me dejo buscar un curso para aprender alemán rápidamente!**

**-¿Y para que te iba a dejar? –** La miro furioso **\- ¿Para qué te consiguieras un tipo y te largaras como la ultima vez? **– le sentó una patada en el estomago, que por poco la hace vomitar – **Agradece que no ha aparecido ese engendro que tuviste a los 16**

**-¡Con Beth no te metas! –** le grito sosteniéndose el estomago

**-¡Beth! ¡Beth! ¡Beth!** – Imito a la rubia cuando tenía pesadillas sobre su hija – **te daré un verdadero motivo para que tengas pensadillas **– le golpeo el rostro, haciéndola sangrar inmediatamente, mientras se soltaba el cinturón del pantalón

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?** – le dijo sosteniéndose la quijada con los ojos desencajados

-**Esto te gustara Baby** – se lanzo sobre ella, rompiéndole el vestido y dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo – **esto me pertenece** – le abofeteo la entrepierna

**-Biff –** las lágrimas empezaban a acoplarse en sus ojos **– por favor no** – hacía mucho tiempo que no sostenían relaciones sexuales

-**Cállate –** le abofeteó el rostro, sentándose sobre ella – **esto te gustara Quinnie** – comenzó a tocarle las partes intimas, mientras se bajaba el pantalón y se sacaba su miembro, hasta ponerlo completamente erecto

**-Biff ¡Por favor!** – la rubia en ese momento era un mar de lagrimas. Pero el chico no la escucho, únicamente le separo con fuerza las piernas y la penetro, logrando que gritara fuertemente.

Biff se paso toda la noche violándola y no satisfecho con eso, luego la golpeo; cosa que se volvió rutina luego de un par de días, siempre que llegaba ebrio o enojado, no tenía ningún problema en violarla y luego golpearla, llegaban a ver incluso días en los que, la violaba, la dejaba inconsciente de la golpiza que le daba y volvía a violarla. No tenía ningún tipo de respeto hacia ella.

Ella soporto varios meses, aquel maltrato, pasa su suerte, Biff aun no había establecido una fecha de matrimonio. Una tarde limpiado los escaparates de la oficia que Biff tenía dentro de la casa, encontró un boleto, con destino hacia Nueva York, rebusco más y encontró reservaciones en un hotel. El maldito se iba de viaje con su amante de turno. Dejo caer el boleto al suelo y se agacho para guardarlo, sabía muy bien que dentro de la oficina de Biff había cámaras y que si este las revisaba, las cosas se pondrían bastante feas.

En su habitación busco con sumo cuidado su pasaporte, allí también habían cámaras que podrían delatarla. Se adentro en el baño, el único lugar seguro de la casa y reviso el boleto. Tenía fecha de partida, dos días más tarde. Comenzó a crear un plan para poder escapar de aquella pesadilla, en la que ella sola se había metido.

En la noche, la rutina se repitió. Él la golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente y luego se satisfacía sexualmente con el cuerpo de ella. La mañana siguiente, se marcho bien temprano, ella solo se maquillo, bien el rostro; escondió el pasaporte y el boleto en su ropa y salió de la casa sin nada, sería bastante sospechoso, si salía con alguna maleta o bolso.

Camino hasta el aeropuerto, se gasto cerca de tres horas y media, pero nada podía hacer, no tenía dinero, Biff se lo tenía restringido, así como todo contacto con su familia y amigos. Para su suerte la chica que estaba en la recepción hablaba ingles.

**-Hola buenas tardes** – saludo mirando hacia todos lados – **quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de poder cambiar este boleto **– se lo enseño – **por uno que salga el día de hoy **

**-Permítame reviso en el sistema **– la chica comenzó a teclear mirando fijamente la pantalla frente a ella **– lo lamento, pero estamos llenos** – en ese momento una mujer mayor llegaba con una maleta, para hacer el respectivo check in para abordar el vuelo

**-Disculpe** – la llamo Quinn **– mi nombre es Quinn Fabray** – se presento ante la mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido – **¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?** – la mujer no muy convencida asintió

**-¿Qué quieres muchachita?** – le dijo con tono condescendiente

**-Lo que pasa es que tengo que abandonar Alemania lo más pronto posible** – la mujer la mirada fijamente – **tengo un boleto** – se lo enseño – **sale mañana para Nueva York, pero yo debo viajar hoy **

**-¿Por qué la urgencia? –** quiso saber la mujer

**-No quiero volver a mi casa** – trago fuertemente girando el rostro sin percatarse de que sus heridas se veían

**-¡Por Dios niña!** – Exclamo la mujer preocupada - **¿Quién te hizo eso?**

**-Mi prometido **– respondió sinceramente – **por eso debo irme, el no sabe que tengo un boleto –** suspiro intentando no llorar – **necesito volver a mi hogar, con mi familia y mis amigos**

**-¿No tienes equipaje? –** la rubia negó

**-Sí sacaba algo de la casa, se daría cuenta** – comento respirando profundamente – **tiene cámaras por toda la casa y yo realmente necesito salir de aquí **

**-¿Cuántos años tienes jovencita?**

**-Tengo 26, pronto 27**

**-Eres muy joven para ya estar viviendo esto** – la mujer se acerco a donde se encontraba la recepcionista - **¿Es posible cambiar mi tiquete con el de esta chica? – señalo a Quinn que estaba metros más atrás.**

**-Claro que sí –** respondió luego de que la rubia repitió la historia

**-Muchas gracias** – abrazo a la mujer y a la recepcionista y camino hacia la sala de abordaje esperando la llamada, aquella mujer le había dado doscientos dólares para que se pudiera defender en Nueva York mientras lograba contactarse con alguien. Ya era la hora en que Biff llegara a casa y ella en vez de esperarle como una buena ama de casa, se encontraba ya sentada en el avión rumbo a Nueva York.

Ocho horas más tarde, respiraba el aire neoyorkino. Su cuerpo se encontraba cansado pero su mente estaba corriendo a mil. Lo primero que hizo al salir del aeropuerto fue buscar una cabina, debía comunicarse con alguna de sus amigas. A esta altura Biff ya sabría que se había marchado.

Caminando por las calles buscando donde podía llamar, choco de frente con alguien que venía completamente distraído.

**-Fíjate por donde caminas idiota** – una voz conocidísima sonó en sus oídos

**-¿Santana?** – pregunto aun desde el piso ¿Cuántas posibilidades de que se chocara con Santana? Una en un millón.

**-¿Quinn? –** La latina rápidamente se levanto mirando a su antigua amiga con el ceño fruncido - **¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Alemania con tu asqueroso prometido?** – la rubia no dijo nada únicamente se levanto y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas **\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

**-Te extrañe muchísimo San…muchísimo es muchísimo** – repitió sin soltar a su amiga que ya estaba extrañada por la actitud de la rubia - **¿Podemos tomarnos algo y charlar, tengo algo importante que contarte?**

La latina, acepto intuyendo que algo raro le pasaba a su amiga. Caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana en donde pidieron un café con unas galletas

-**Bueno ahora si dime ¿Qué paso contigo?** – Quinn lleno sus pulmones de aire y comenzó a relatarle la historia – **Quinn…**

**-Yo…** \- tenía los ojos completamente aguados – **tenía que salir de allí y si no hubiera sido por esa mujer, ahora estaría allá recibiendo sus golpes por haberme robado su boleto**

**-No te preocupes** – le tomo la mano, sin limpiar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. No podía creer todo lo que había sufrido su amiga de la infancia.

**-Tengo mucho miedo San** – suspiro sollozando – **no quiero que me vuelva a encontrar**

**-No te preocupes **– la latina saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada que Quinn no logro comprender – **andando **– arrastro a la rubia fuera de la cafetería para después parar un taxi

**-¿A dónde vamos?** – pregunto ya montada en el taxi

**-A ver a la ex señora St. James **

**-¿Ex?**

**-Sí** – comenzó a explicarle **– Rachel se entero que Jesse St. James era gay de la peor forma posible**

**-¿Cómo? **– pregunto asombrada

-**Lo encontró en la cama con el hermano de Blaine**

**-¡Oh por Dios! **

**-Si eso dijeron todos **– comenzó a reírse la latina.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, Santana observaba de reojo a su amiga. Podía ver los moretones en su pálida piel, por las horas que habían pasado y ella no se había retocado el maquillaje. Se sintió como una basura por no buscarla cuando Puck les conto que se había marchado con Biff hacia Alemania.

**-Llegamos Blondie** – La molesto después de pagar el taxi

**-¿Rachel vive en esta mansión?** – pregunto anonadada

**-Sip. Le va muy bien en el teatro **– movió la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta principal – de vez en cuando actúa en una que otra película – le dijo, sin percatarse que la rubia se había frenado metros atrás, tratando de asimilar las noticias. Su chica había triunfado; si su chica, porque para ella, aunque no lo dijera en alto. Rachel Berry era el amor de su vida.

**-La señorita Berry las espera en el jardín** – les informo la mujer que les abrió la puerta

**-Ven Quinn – **la chica entro en completo silencio, observando todo lo que había en el lugar con sumo cuidado.

**-¡Santana!** – La saludo la morena cuando llegaron al jardín - **¿Quinn?**

**-Hola Rachel** – saludo tras Santana. No pudo decir nada más cuando unos brazos se habían colgado de su cuello y la abrazaban con fuerza

**-¡Dios! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!** – susurraba sin soltar a la rubia

**-Sí Rach… estoy bien **

**-Quinn…** \- Santana las saco de la burbuja que las rodeo – **creo que Berry merece saber que paso **– la rubia asintió, siendo guiada por la pequeña morena hacia una mesa que había en la mitad del jardín.

**-Bueno…** \- se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a contar la historia nuevamente. Cuanto término, Rachel la miraba con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de tristeza, impotencia, dolor y odio en sus ojos.

**-¡Maldito infeliz!** – exclamo levantándose de la silla

**-Dos meses después de que te marchaste con él a Alemania** – comenzó a relatar Santana – **nos enteramos que estaba siendo buscado por la policía en Miami, por homicidio.**

**-¿Homicidio? –** murmuro sorprendida

**-Al parecer había asesinado a su ex novia, la había enterrado en una fosa común y se había marchado como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-Teníamos mucho miedo de que algo te pudiera pasar a ti, estando tan lejos** – continuo Rachel volviéndose a sentar, pero esta vez al lado de Quinn

**-¡Vaya!**

**-Quédate aquí conmigo **– le pidió mientras a la rubia que comenzaba a llorar

**-Rachel…No puedo – **negó con la cabeza

**-Hay algo que no nos estas contando Quinn** – Santana se percato de la mirada apagada de Quinn

-**Él **– suspiro profundamente mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo, solo les había dicho que la golpeaba, no esperaba que Santana fuera tan observadora, bueno si lo esperaba, pero esperaba que no fuera el caso – él me violo

**-¡Oh Dios mío Quinn!** – La morena se abrazo a la rubia, que lloraba inconsolable sobre su hombro – **tranquila todo estará bien –** repetía una y otra vez besando su cabeza **– quédate conmigo…**

**-No tengo ropa ni nada** – comento, ya en la noche, cuando Rachel la había acomodado en la habitación de huéspedes – **Salí sin nada de allá **

**-Yo te puedo prestar una pijama, eso no es problema Quinn** – le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse tras la pijama

La noche estaba siendo tranquila, pero en los sueños de la rubia, no. La chica estaba soñando con Biff, que este llegaba hasta la mansión de Rachel y violaba a la morena enfrente de ella. Comenzó a gritar fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza sobre la cama

**-Quinn… -** Rachel trataba de despertarla pero le era imposible, la chica estaba sumida en el fondo de su sueño - **¡Quinn! –** comenzó a gritarle para despertarla, varios minutos después Quinn abría los ojos completamente agitada

**-¡Rach!** – la jalo hacia ella y la abrazo rompiéndose a llorar

-**Shh… tranquila** – le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmar a la porrista que durante tanto tiempo, le había robado el aliento

**-Soñé con él** – murmuro sollozando sin soltarla – **soñé que se metía contigo y no, no, no, no **– sacudía la cabeza – **no puedo permitir que él se meta contigo**

**-Él no me hará nada **– dijo firmemente - **¿Quieres que duerma contigo por si acaso tienes otra pesadilla? –** Como niña pequeña Quinn asintió recostándose sobre el pecho de Rachel quedándose completamente dormida después de un par de minutos – **No puedo creer que alguien te ocasionara tanto daño Quinn… - **murmuro acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

**-Te quiero Rachel…** \- murmuro la chica entre sueños, logrando que las lagrimas salieran por los ojos de la morena.

Ella casi no durmió esa noche. Se dedico a verla por los sueños de Quinn, a protegerla de sus pesadillas y a admirar esa belleza que tanto la destacaba.

**-¿Tienes maquillaje que me prestes?** – le pidió entrando a la cocina en donde estaban Santana y Rachel conversando

**-¡Dios Mío Quinn!** – exclamaron las dos aterradas cuando vieron la cara de la rubia, sin maquillaje

-**Tranquilas, me he visto peor** – trato de bromear

**-Deberías ir al médico –** la chica negó

**-Enserio estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de maquillaje **

Aquel día paso, entre bromas y chistes. Pero, el estomago de Quinn, comenzaba a inflamarse, le dolía aunque no dijera nada, estaba acostumbrada al dolor. Esa noche también durmió con Rachel, la chica volvió a velar por los sueños de su princesa rubia, no se animaba a confesarle lo que sentía después de todo lo que la rubia había sufrido.

Los dolores de estomago la acompañaron todo el siguiente día, por lo que al final de la tarde. En compañía de Rachel fue al hospital. 108 horas habían pasado, 108 horas desde que había tomado su pasaporte, dejando todas sus cosas y abandonando ese lugar que tanto daño le había ocasionado. Recordaba sentada en una sala de urgencias de un hospital como su vida había cambiado tanto, con el pasar de los años. Rachel se había ido por una taza de café mientras llamaban a Quinn a consulta.

Pero, antes de que la llamaran, la rubia se desplomo sobre una de las sillas

-¡Quinn! – exclamo Rachel botando el café y corriendo a auxiliar a la rubia - ¡Ayuda! – comenzó a gritar, esperando que alguien saliera. Segundos más tarde una enfermera con una camilla salía a atender a la chica.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, y no había noticias de Quinn. Con Rachel ya estaban Santana y Brittney con la pequeña Valery que jugaba con el celular de su mamá. Santana sin permiso de nadie, había contactado a Shelby para comentarle que Quinn había regresado y estaban a la espera de que llegara con una Beth de 10 años.

**-Familiares de Quinn Fabray** – salió un doctor canoso completamente serio

**-Somos nosotras** – se levantaron las tres mujeres **\- ¿Cómo esta?** – pregunto Santana

**-Tuvo un aborto involuntario por los golpes que recibió en la zona abdominal -** ¿Aborto? ¿Quinn estaba embarazada? Pensaba Rachel – **ella no lo sabía, por lo que tuvimos que sedarla, ya que entro en una especie de shock emocional.**

**-¿Pero se recuperara? **– pregunto la morena

**-Sí, pues tiene varias costillas rotas y el tabique desviado pero son cosas que se pueden volver a colocar en su sitio** – las chicas asintieron mientras el médico se marchaba.

Semanas y semanas de tratamiento, tanto físico como psicológico, fueron necesarios para que Quinn, se recuperara de tantos golpes y el hecho de poder compartir con su hija. Beth, había aceptado rápidamente a Quinn, la niña conocía su historia y en ningún momento la juzgo, siempre quiso conocerla y ahora que la conocía y sabía que la quería, no la dejaría marchar.

El alta llego. Los médicos le permitieron partir hacia su casa, o la casa de la morena. Se había enterado por un periódico que la latina le había llevado que Biff había sido detenido en Alemania por negocios turbios con la mafia Italiana. Por lo que estaba fuera de la imagen, nunca más volverían a saber de él.

**-Quiero hacer algo lindo por Rachel** – le comentaba a la latina mientras iba en el auto con ella rumbo a la mansión

**-¿Algo lindo? –** la miro cuando freno en un semáforo

**-Rachel me gusta Santana**

**-Mentira** – la miro con una sonrisa cuando su amiga frunció el ceño – la amas, di la verdad Fabray.

**-Eso no importa, yo solo quiero que Rachel me dé la oportunidad de conquistarla – **ya está más que conquistada pensó la latina

**-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –** le dijo finalizando el tema. Lo que no sabía la rubia era de la sorpresa que le esperaba en la casa de la morena.

**-¡Sorpresa!** – gritaron todos sus amigos cuando entro por la puerta

**-¿Qué es esto?** – miraba para todos los lados, observando a sus amigos del instituto. Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie y los nuevos como Kitty, Marley y demás – **Puck** – se acerco al militar que la miraba con una sonrisa **– Lo siento mucho –** murmuro antes de romperse a llorar en el pecho de este

**-No te preocupes…un error lo comete cualquiera…pero yo que tú –** miro a la morena que estaba detrás de ellos – **iría ha hablar con ella…tiene algo que decirte**

La rubia salió detrás de la morena que caminaba hacia los jardines, que estaban adornados con varias luces.

**-Llegue a pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver** – comenzó a hablar cuando llegaron a la mitad del jardín **– cuando supe que te habías marchado a Alemania, supe que era el final de todo **– la rubia la miraba fijamente aunque la morena le diera la espalda – **pasaron muchas cosas mientras tu estabas en Alemania con él –** se giro lentamente – **y aunque me case** – la miro a los ojos – **nunca pude olvidar como me sentía cuando estaba a tu lado** – la rubia frunció el ceño – **no sé en qué momento me enamore de Quinn Fabray –** se sonrojo cuando la rubia abrió los ojos – **sí, suena raro pero te quiero más que como amiga y por eso quiero que estés conmigo** – se acerco y le tomo las manos – **se que tu vida no es fácil y que debes ir a terapia con el psicólogo durante mucho tiempo pero quiero estar ahí para darte apoyo y darte todo el cariño que en este momento necesitas –** soltó una de sus manos y la postro sobre el vientre de la rubia – **se que perdiste un bebe, no me imagino como se ha de sentir eso –** cerro lo ojos – **en mi vientre lleve a la hija de Kurt y Blaine y quiero tener hijos, pero quiero que sean contigo**

**-Yo también quiero…** \- dijo interrumpiéndola – **yo también quiero todo eso contigo, yo también te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre pensé que nunca tendría oportunidad alguna contigo, pero ahora…**

**-Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntas**

**-Tenemos una segunda oportunidad** – susurro la rubia recostando su frente sobre la de Rachel

-**Te quiero**

**-Yo también te quiero Rachel –** y bajo la mirada de sus amigos, se dieron su primer beso. Un beso que les decía lo mucho que se querían y lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente. Rachel queriéndole transmitir a Quinn que estaría con ella en esas noches de vela, en esas noches en que las pesadillas la atacaran, estaría ella para defenderla de los malos recuerdos. Y Quinn queriendo transmitirle lo mucho que siempre la quiso, lo mucho que siempre la amo, y lo mucho que la necesita ahora que la vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz al lado de esa morena de piernas infartantes, de sus amigos, de su hija y de la paz, de la que durante muchos meses fue privada.

La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y ella no sería tan cobarde para dejarla pasar, no dejaría escapar a Rachel Berry una segunda vez, como tampoco dejaría escapar la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hija y ver la mujer fuerte y honesta en la que se convertiría, porque si había algo de lo que estaba segura, era de que Beth, a diferencia de ella, si marcaria la diferencia.

**-Volvamos a la fiesta** – le dio un último beso en los labios antes de tomar su mano y volver hacia donde sus amigos que las aplaudían felices de ver el pequeño, pero significativo paso que acaban de dar las dos chicas.

**-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza…** \- susurro Rachel mirando a su chica reir de las ocurrencias de Sam – **es lo último que se pierde**

* * *

_**Es el One Shot más largo que he escrito y uno de lo más difíciles. Espero les guste y comenten así sea para decir que no les gusto (:**_


End file.
